The Way to Get Confession
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Jika jatuh cinta bisa memilih, aku tidak akan mau jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi takdir senang mempermainkan kita berdua dan sejauh apapun untuk aku melangkah pergi, pada akhirnya aku kembali padamu. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**The Way to Get Confession**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hadiah untuk para Pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura mendesis kesal begitu tahu siapa yang menjadi bos Karin. Lelaki yang kata Karin mati rasa dalam hal indra pengecap sampai mau saja makan masakan Karin—yang menurut perempuan itu sendiri bahkan kadang tidak layak makan tanpa protes. Kalau saja bukan Karin adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil dan tengah demam, dirinya tidak sudi datang ke rumah bosnya itu.

Oke abaikan tubuh _six pack_ —atau malah _eight pack_ itu dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuh sementara tubuh bagian atas lelaki itu _topless_. Menatap Sakura dengan seringai menyebalkan sekaligus arogan—Sakura bersumpah membenci lelaki itu setengah mati saat melihatnya sementara entah bagaimana warna wajahnya sekarang berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau kembali juga padaku."

"Dalam mimpimu. Aku kemari hanya karena sekertarismu sakit."

"Sama saja, Sakura."

Sakura mendecih, sementara lelaki itu membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain melangkah masuk. Masuk ke dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama tujuh tahun ini berhasil dihindarinya dengan melarikan diri ke tempat yang jaraknya separuh dunia dari tempat lelaki itu hidup.

... Lalu semuanya sekarang terasa percuma jika pada akhirnya dirinya juga kembali lagi ke lelaki itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang dibelinya sebelum datang ke apartemen yang katanya apartemen bosnya Karin. Sakura menyesal tinggal dengan sahabat sejak kecil itu, mau termakan belas kasihan yang muncul pada dirinya sehingga menghasilkan pertemuan kembali dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Meskipun marah, Sakura tidak bisa melampiaskan pada bahan makanan yang tidak berdosa yang ada di hadapannya. Dan lagipula sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke mau sarapan padahal seingat Sakura mengenal Sasuke, lelaki itu tidak pernah mau sarapan kecuali dirinya memaksa—dengan menyerahkan bekal makanan pagi-pagi saat mereka SMA.

"Baunya enak. Tapi semoga tidak menipu seperti tujuh tahun lalu," komentar Sasuke saat lewat di dapur untuk mengambil minum. Kali ini sudah berpakaian lengkap dan sebelah tangannya memegang jas hitam serta dasi berwarna hitam juga. Mungkin karena kemejanya warna merah sehingga lelaki itu memilih warna jas itu.

 _Shoot!_ Seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu peduli dengan hal itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau adalah orang yang dikatakan sekertarismu sebagai manusia yang indra pengecapnya sudah mati rasa," balasa sakratis Sakura itu malah membuat lelaki itu terbahak.

Sakura menulikan telinganya dengan pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Semasa bodoh dengan lelaku itu, Sakura hanya ingin pekerjaan membuat sarapan selesai dan segera pulang. Lalu menelepon Ino apakah penawaran untuk bekerja di restoran miliknya di Amerika sana masih berlaku untuknya.

Seharusnya sejak awal, Sakura tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang.

"Cepat habiskan biar aku bisa mencuci semuanya lalu pulang ke rumah," omel Sakura sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Kau bisa membantuku dengan makan bersamaku."

"Dan itu berarti mimpi buruk."

Sakura tidak sudi makan bersama Sasuke. Semua demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri dan anggap saja dirinya _denial_ dengan melakukan itu, tapi Sakura bersumpah tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup kebodahnnya saat tujuh tahun yang lalu, karena sekarang Sakura adalah orang yang berbeda.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura segera mencuci semua peralatan makan dan panci yang digunakannya untuk memasak. Dan juga menulikan pendengarannya saat Sasuke minta tolong untuk membantunya memasang dasi. Karena Sakura tahu, lelaki arogan nan licik itu punya banyak cara untuk menjerat Sakura lagi dan Sakura tidak mau itu terjadi padanya lagi.

"Lain kali kita bertemu lagi," Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura melewati pintu apartemennya duluan sebelum lelaki itu keluar dari apartemennya.

"Dan percayalah aku berusaha agar kita tidak bersinggungan kembali."

Lift terbuka dan Sasuke melangkah masuk sementara Sakura masih berada di tempatnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita bukan tangen, Sakura."

Pintu lift tertutup dan Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka matanya untuk melangkah ke lift yang lainnya. Menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai atas sembari berusaha menghapuskan otaknya yang secara seenaknya menterjemahkan perkataan Sasuke itu.

 **.**

* * *

 _Dalam matematika ada tiga kisah cinta yang sangat menyedihkan. Garis tangen yang bertemu sekali lalu terpisah selamanya, garis pararel yang tidak pernah ingin untuk bertemu dan garis asimpotes yang selalu mendekat namun tidak pernah bertemu sampai akhir._

 _Ya, Sasuke, kita bukan tangen. Kita asimpontes, selalu mendekat namun ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama._

* * *

 **.**

Sakura sudah menelepon Ino dan ternyata penawaran waktu itu masih berlaku. Karin sudah sembuh dari demamnya dan menatap Sakura dengan bersalah karena membuat perempuan itu memilih perhi dari Jepang lagi, kali ini untuk selamanya. Karin benar-benar tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke yang selama ini diceritakan oleh Sakura adalah lelaki yang menjadi bosnya. Kalau tahu, pasti perempuan itu lebih memilih dipecat dari pada menghancurkan dinding pertahanan yang sudah dibangun Sakura selama tujuh tahun di Amerika sana.

"Sakura maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu lelaki yang kau maksud itu adalah bosku," entah ini sudah kalimat keberapa yang didengar Sakura dalam waktu kurang satu jam ini. dan jangan ditanya berapa ratus yang telah didengarkannya selama dua hari setelah kejadian membuatkan sarapan untuk lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Namun semakin lama mendengarkan perkataan yang sama membuat Sakura muak untuk menjawabnya dan memilih untuk diam saja.

"Dari pada kau menggangguku, lebih baik berangkat kerja sana atau kau nanti bisa dipecat oleh lelaki arogan itu," usir Sakura yang tidak segera mendapatkan respon padahal biasanya Sakura sudah dikirimkan sumpah serapah karena mengatakannya bagi Karin sama saja dengan doa.

Tapi kali ini berbeda dan Sakura yang tengah berbenah untuk mendata barang-barangnya yang akan dikirimkan ke Amerika menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Karin. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum, namun jenis senyum yang Sakura tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Dan ternyata benar. "Aku memang sudah dipecat karena tidak mau membawamu ke Sasuke brengsek itu. Aku lebih baik mengorbankan pekerjaanku dari pada sahabatku sendiri."

Sakura menatap Karin tajam dan membanting papan _scanner_ yang diguakannya untuk menahan kertas-kertas berisi data barang-barangnya ke lantai. Mengambil jaketnya serta kunci mobil Karin, lalu keluar dari apartemen. Sakura menulikan telinganya lagi untuk semua penjelasan Karin yang berusaha mengejarnya tentang keputusannya ataupun bahwa Karin sudah menemukan beberapa perusahaan yang membutuhkan tenaganya.

"Karin diam. Lelaki macam Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan pekerjaan baru sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau," perkataan Sakura itu tepat pintu lift terbuka dan Sakura langsung menuju _basement_ yang menyimpan mobil Karin.

Tujuannya? Sudah jelas menemui Sasuke dan mungkin membuat ' _sedikit_ ' keributan dengan elit.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Anda tidak boleh masuk jika tidak memiliki kartu pengenal."

Sakura menghela nafas kasar. Sakura lebih dari tahu itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat karena Sakura tidak mengenakan setelan yang layak. Jaket hijau lumut kumal, kaos putih bergambar _liberty_ dan celana pendek pink yang lima senti di atas lutut yang dikenakan pasti membuatnya dikira sebagai gelandangan. Padahal Sakura jelas-jelas melihat orang yang tidak mengenakan kartu pengenal entah bagaimana rupa wujudnya itu boleh saja masuk ke kantor itu hanya karena pakaiannya bagus.

Dasar rasis.

"Telepon orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bilang padanya kita memang bukan tangen tapi asimpotes."

Lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu orang keamanan itu tampak tidak ingin melakukannya kalau saja Sakura tidak berkata, "atau aku berlari masuk ke kantor dan membuat anda dipecat dari pekerjaan anda. Bagaimana?"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ flip miliknya dan menelepon seseorang. Menjelaskan ciri-ciri Sakura dan perkataan aneh Sakura. Perempuan itu melihat-lihat sekitar dan menemukan mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Sakura melangkah ke sana dan lelaki keamanan itu mengikuti Sakura, mungkin takut Sakura menerobos masuk. Mekipun kesal, Sakura tidak pernah melanggar ucapannya sendiri.

Membeli _orange juice_ untuknya dan _macha_ kalengan untuk lelaki keamanan sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk mau menelepon Sasuke, mereka berdua malah pada akhirnya terlibat percakapan soal perusahaan Sasuke dan berapa lama lelaki paruh baya itu bekerja.

"Aku tidak mau kita menjadi tangen ataupun asimpotes, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan memandangi Sasuke sambil meminum _orange juice_ miliknya sementara lelaki keamanan sepertinya benar-benar pergi secepatnya karena tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan Sasuke yang bisa saja mengancam pekerjaanya.

"Kalau begitu terima Karin menjadi sekertarismu."

"Dan kau menjadi ahli giziku."

"Tidak mau. Minggu depan aku kembali ke Amerika."

"Kalau begitu jangan meminta apapun dariku."

"Baik, aku bawa Karin bersamaku dan tidak akan pernah pulang ke Jepang lagi jika itu maumu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam dan Sakura meremas kaleng _orange juice_ miliknya yang sudah kosong. Mereka berdua memang asimpotes, hanya mendekat tapi tidak akan pernah bersama sampai akhir.

"Kalau aku mengatakan 128 akar e 980 apa kau akan tetap tinggal?"

"Aku tidak pandai matematika, jadi aku tidak bisa memecahkan perhitungan seperti itu."

"Baik kau menang Sakura. Aku cinta kamu. _Aishiteru_. _I love you. Wo ai ni. Saranghe. Je t'aime._ Dan apa itu kurang cukup?!"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membuang kaleng yang ada di tangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Tidak mempedulikan banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua dengan perdebatan yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang tidak bisa menterjemahkan matematika menjadi bahasa sehari-hari.

 _Maaf Sasuke, aku memang berniat membuat keributan denganmu, tapi bukan untuk mendengarkan hal yang meruntuhkan pertahanan yang telah kubangun._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
